People from flab3 - Enemies
NOT DONE splitting the "people from flab3" page into 3 separate ones, page was way to long. •Lysa 2012 - 2016 Lysa is one of those people who you either hate or love. some see her as a queen, whilst others see her as a criminal. She seems to guard cityscape 1 and 2, killing killers and helping people with nests, or so it seems. whilst many people don't realize it, Lysa often ends up being the killer. She will often pick one person and pick on them throughout the day. people also had to be very carful around her. If they made one mistake, she would kill them for the rest of there time on Flab3 unless they were very very lucky. Nigel had known Lysa from a long time ago. Throughout time she accused him of different things, calling him a coward and a liar. At one point they made friends again, and it stayed like that for a while. she dissapeard some time in 2014 and didn't come back until 2016. Recently Nigel became enemies with her yet again. it all started when Nigel was bored one on april 5 and decided to test out one of his spams to use against Ariana the cloner. He went to City 2 to see what the reaction would be from people. He haddent gone to city 1 seen as people he knew would be there, and he didn't want to get into a mess with anyone. SO Nigel spammed the chat, and then saw that Lysa was there. Nigel had seen Lysa just hours before and had talked to her and what not seen as they were friends. Nigel knew that Lysa hated spam, so he said he was sorry, and explained that he didn't know she was there at the time. Instead of forgiving Nigel, Lysa was infuriated by this, and started trying to kill him. She claimed that he was a coward just like Mafia had said. Nigel thought this didn't make any sense seen as Mafia had played 3 years ago. Nigel tried to reason with Lysa, but she wouldn't forgive him, saying she would never trust him again. Over the next 2 months, Lysa would tell anyone that Nigel knew not the trust him. She would tell them that Nigel was a manipulator and a coward. unfortunately a lot of the people sided with Lysa, and went along with it. Nigel lost quite a few friends, some of them being : Digital, Whitewolf, Nazli and a few others. But he found that most of them were just doing it because they were afraid that if they were nice to him, Lysa would kill them. Nigel knew this was the reason because when ever Lysa wasn't around, they were nice to him and acted like friends again. it was only when Lysa was there that they werent friends. Even though Lysa tried to get rid of all of Nigels friends, a few people were still on Nigel's side. Black fire was one of them. Black fire was friends with Lysa, so she tried to ask Lysa to stop. But Lysa still wouldn't. Two other people who tried to hep were Silver and Epustia. They also tried asking but Lysa wouldn't listen to anyone. Eventualy Lysa refused to even talk to Nigel, and would just ignore him or say "coward" or "manipulator". Lysa was also accusing Nigel of Cloning people, even though he had dent. Another thing she hated was that he used a lot of names. Nigel tried telling her that a lot of people used different names but she refused to believe that other people did this. This went on until may 2. Nigel asked Lysa to stop and for some reason she said "just ignore me". Nigel wasn't sure what she meant by this, possible she had realized that what she had said was wrong. * Lysa seems to be one of the most controlling people on Flab3. She is probably the only non hacker who could control and in tire cityscape. Almost no one could kill her and even hackers found it difficult. She also manipulates people into following her. * many people are afraid of her, even though they don't show it. One account was when She told people not to trust Nigel. Even though they were his friends, they ended up siding with Lysa for they knew that if they didn't, Lysa would kill them. A lot of people would treat her like a queen. Appearances "Dear lysa" Springs return Nigel and blackfire vs the hater Lisha did what?! July 11 В.Путин.bop!/V.putin. ? - 2016 - Bop was a russian spammer who was well known for spamming cityscape 1. He would often spam "___ is a b*tch ___ is a b*ch ___ is a b*tch…., often including people like cherie donna and ryuik. Bop hated Nigel and would often try and kill him whenever he saw him. Nigel tried to make friends with bop, or at least stop fighting, but all he often got back was "xaxaxaxax". Bop didn't seem to speak english very well, for nigel often had to use a translator to talk to him. Just recently in april 2016 Bop was said to have returned by Gamerz, who saw him the day before. appearences Attack of the polska, and bop is back? Bop is deffinetly back Ryuik 2012 - 2017 Ryuik was around back when a lot of people would hang out at cityscape 1(2011 or 12). She knew cherie and Donna and all of those people. She was sometimes friends with Nigel but sometimes enemies. Eventually they were friends, and would hang out often. In 2016 she would hang out with levi, often acting like his girlfriend, much to Erens displeasure. ln septrmber 2017, she stole everyone's fancy names and gave them to Angryswan and Ariana. she threatened to delete all of Nigel's wiki pages, after he told he to take the names down from the flab3 wiki, for she had made an entire page dedicated to stolen fancy names. sannse eventually got involved. - appearances Nigel vs pristo the start of levi Levi and ryuik [https://nigels-time-on-flylikeabird3.wikia.com/wiki/2016_-_March#march_11 March 11] Levi crisis continued [https://nigels-time-on-flylikeabird3.wikia.com/wiki/2016_-_april#Levi_Crisis_3 Levi crisis 3] Levi crisis 4 [https://nigels-time-on-flylikeabird3.wikia.com/wiki/2016_-_april#Icecream_at_Industy_7.C2.A0 Icecream and industry 7] the new glitch ah what a pigeon can do! The ryuik war [https://nigels-time-on-flylikeabird3.wikia.com/wiki/2016_-_october#Ryuik_war_aftermath Ryuik war aftermath] fix your ears (there may be more) Blackwolfking(i'm hot | ur not, Souf, Eyelsess jack.) - 2014 - present when blackwolfking first started playing, he would often go around trolling people. he first met Nigel when he joined Kapro who was sent to kill him in march 2015. Him and Kapro successfully got rid of Ace bandit and tried to do the same to Nigel but he refused to leave. he even possible banned Nigel and Alphaundercat from fly like a bird 3 for a few days. When this happened, AUC's and Nigel's games wouldn't let them on multiplayer. At first they thought it was just game vial doing there updates, but AUC's friends didn't have this problem. it was only the two with it. Eventually they were able to get back on, But Blackwolf still tried to kill them. well, he didn't actually kill them, but he tried to get on there nerves until they went mad and left. He named Nigel "Lord sh*t" and refused to call him anything els. he had nicknames for pretty much everyone on the game often envolving "sh*t" "b*tch" or "f*ck". Nigel still remembers one time when he was at industry 7 (some time in the middle of 2015) and Blackwolf was arguing with Fighter. Black wolf would all Fighting "finger" and his "black slave". He called Nigel "oreo" for a period of time too. But one day he seemed to change. Just randomly he started being nice, to calling people named and whatnot. Now he uses the name "Souf" and sometimes talks to Nigel. (BlackwolfKing also went by the names: SnakeEyes, Souf, Soufiane, Im Hot | ur Not, and probably others. He would lure girls to his fake Facebook profile William Scrol Anderson; this guy likes to date young women and cheat on them, do not believe anything he says. Currently his ex Kayla will take him down if she ever sees him.) - ryuik sept 2016 He returned in august 2016, cloning Kingslayer, and causing trouble yet again. trivia * like everyone els, as soon as he returned he was mocked by angryswan. angry named himself "ur fat | slap that * it was unknown weather Nigel reallybecame friends with him, for sometimes Blackwolf was nice to him, and other times he was mean again. * Kingslayer is sure that Blackwolf and Angryswan are the same person. __ Appearances